Conventionally, a seat using a fibrous structure composed of polyester fibers or the like as a cushion body has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1 cited below). The fibrous structure used in the seat described in Patent Document 1 is formed by successively folding a web obtained by dispersing and incorporating thermally adhesive composite short fibers as an adhesive component into matrix fibers composed of an inelastic polyester crimped short fiber assembly in a standing state along its longitudinal direction. That is, this fibrous structure is formed to have a predetermined thickness by folding the web in an accordion shape.
In this seat, each of a seat portion and a seat back portion is constituted by stacking a plurality of the fibrous structures to form a cushion body and coating this cushion body with a cover. Accordingly, in this seat, since the standing direction of the web (a thickness direction of the cushion body) is directed along a load direction during sitting of a seat occupant, excellent ventilation is, of course, favorable, a proper hardness to a load direction is provided, and load can be dispersed. Therefore, this seat can provide a soft touch feeling which cannot be obtained by urethane conventionally used in general.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 1996(H08)-318066